Mystique (Marvel Comics)
Mystique (Raven Darkhölme) is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by artist David Cockrum and writer Chris Claremont, she first appeared in the comic book Ms. Marvel #16, published in 1978. Mystique is a shapeshifter who can mimic the appearance and voice of any person with exquisite precision, and her natural appearance includes blue skin and yellow eyes. Throughout most of her history, Mystique has been a supervillain, founding her own Brotherhood of Mutants and assassinating several important people involved in mutant affairs. Mystique appears in six of the X-Men films .In 2009, Mystique was ranked as IGN's 18th Greatest Comic Book Villain of All Time. Character Evolution In the 1920s, Mystique encountered Wolverine when he joined her gang of mutant pick-pockets. The two became lovers. Mystique pushed Wolverine out of the train they were escaping on because she did not trust him. Circumstances led Mystique to an important figure in Wolverine's past, Victor Creed. It was in a safehouse that they first became lovers until Mystique faked her death so that she could leave Sabretooth without objection. During their time together, unbeknownst to Sabretooth, they conceived a child. Mystique immediately gave the child up for adoption, although she still kept track of him until he hit adolescence when it became apparent that he was not a mutant. She also had a son with the ancient biblical mutant named Azazel. She then gave birth to a baby with black hair, yellow eyes, blue skin, and a pointed tail after reverting to her true form due to the stress of the birth. The villagers thought that both the mother and child were demons and they quickly attempted to kill them. Raven soon threw her newborn son into a river before changing her form to that of a local villager so that she could escape alive. Distraught over what she had done, Mystique wandered the world for some time. During this time, she met the mutant Destiny and became both friends and lovers with her. Destiny, who was precognitive, told Raven it would be best for her to adopt a certain child named Anna Marie. Raven gained the young girl's trust, creating a family with her and Destiny for nearly a decade. Unfortunately, Destiny aged at the rate of a normal human, while Mystique's powers allowed her to retain her youthful body. While still raising Anna Marie, Raven had concealed her mutant abilities so well that she was able to work for the United States Civil Service and eventually worked her way up to the trusted position of Deputy Director of the Defense Advanced Research Planning Agency, giving her access to military secrets and advanced weaponry, both of which she used for her own criminal and subversive purposes. In order to help further her terrorist activities, Raven organized a group called the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. After training Anna in the use of her powers, Mystique gave her the codename, Rogue, and allowed her to join the Brotherhood. Though Rogue remained with the Brotherhood in subsequent encounters with the X-Men, Rogue eventually abandoned her pseudo family in order to join Charles Xavier in hopes that he could help where her mother could not. Major Story Arcs Freedom Force Freedom Force is founded when Mystique offers the Brotherhood's services to Valerie Cooper, the special assistant to the Head of Security. Because of the growing anti-mutant hysteria that was spreading through America, the government accepted Raven's request under the condition that they locate and capture Magneto, During Raven's tenure as leader, she helped to capture the Avengers, fought with X-Factor,and battled the New Mutants. Mystique later led Freedom Force to attack the Reavers on Muir Island. During the same battle, Mystique left Forge in charge of Destiny. Destiny was subsequently killed and Mystique blamed and swore vengeance on Forge for her death. Mystique eventually decided to take time off for herself so that she could spread Destiny's ashes in the ocean although that backfired when the ashes flew back into her face. X-Factor Mystique became horrified when she discovered that her son, Graydon Creed had become the leader of an anti-mutant hate group and had hired Sabretooth to kill Mystique. However, Mystique revealed the truth about their son to Sabretooth, convincing him to go after Graydon instead. Later, when a top ranking U.S. General with ties to Graydon turned up dead, Forge realized that Mystique was to blame and was preparing her next move to kill her son. This led to Rogue and Nightcrawler's interference as they attempted to stop Raven. 'Mystique: Quiet' After being defeated again, Mystique attempted to work as a double agent for Xavier, who offered to shield Mystique from being found by the other countries she was now wanted in for her acts of terrorism. Mystique was assisted on her missions with advanced technology developed by Forge, and the three inch telepathic mutant, named Shortpack, who acted as her handler. During one of her missions, an enemy of Xavier's known as the Quiet Man, contacted Mystique and offered to give her an interference transmitter (the same device that Xavier used to keep her hidden from the authorities) on the condition that she kill Xavier. Mystique created a plan with Forge where she would attempt to kill Xavier, however, he would stop her at the last minute so that the Quiet Man believed that she was still working for him. Unfortunately, the X-Men believed that she had truly attempted to kill Xavier and went after her. Mystique learns that the Quiet Man is in reality, Xavier's former special agent that Mystique replaced, Prudence. After an ensuing fight, Mystique managed to kill the Quiet Man, rescue her former handler, Shortpack, and discover that the interference transmitter she gained had been fake all along. She soon attempted to switch Forge's real transmitter with her fake one, however, Forge angrily smashed it before telling Mystique that he never wanted to see her again. The two mutants share a final and sad good-bye kiss before Mystique leaves and Forge discovers that she had already switched his transmitter with the fake one. 'X-Men: Legacy' After some time had passed, Mystique began to become worried about Rogue's relationship with Gambit. Because of this, Mystique first posed as a student at the Xavier Institute named Foxx and attempted to seduce Gambit. However, her true identity was soon discovered and she claimed that her intention was to simply test Gambit, and was only acting in Rogue's best interest. She then asked to join the team. Rogue was opposed to Mystique's membership, however, the team opted to allow her to join on a probationary status. Partly due to her previous interference, Rogue and Gambit soon split up. During her time with the X-Men, Mystique developed and consummated a brief relationship with Iceman. However, she later revealed herself to be a traitor when she allied with Lady Mastermind and defected to join Mr. Sinister's Marauders during their attack on the X-Men. At the peak of the battle Mystique shot Rogue and subsequently abducted her. Messiah Complex Mystique looked after the still injured Rogue. When Gambit and the other Marauders returned to their base on Muir Island with the baby mutant, they immediately hand the child to Mr. Sinister. Sinister then tells the Marauders to leave, with the exception of Gambit, when Sinister shapeshifts into Mystique and it is revealed that she has already killed Mr. Sinister after she forced him to touch Rogue's skin. She then admits that everything that she has done since joining the X-Men has been done in order to save Rogue's life after reading certain sections of Destiny's Diaries, which revealed the outcome of the actions that Mystique should take. Professor Xavier soon walks into the room and Gambit gives him the child for safe keeping as Rogue begins to gain consciousness. Rogue attempts to kill Mystique by touching her, believing that she is still infected by Strain-88, however it is revealed that Rogue has been completely healed and no longer has the psyche of every being she has touched residing within her. Unfortunately for her, this doesn't last long as Mystique's psychic imprint now resides within her. Rogue then leaves Mystique unconscious. Get Mystique During the following commotion of the end battle and shooting of Xavier in Messiah Complex, Mystique regains consciousness and escapes from the area. Cyclops later asked Wolverine to track down Mystique and permanently take her out. Wolverine tracks her first to Iran, then to Afghanistan, all the while remembering the first time they met. During the present time, Wolverine continued to track Mystique before he is ambushed. Mystique then shapeshifts into his form and proceeds to kill an unknown Afghan woman. When Wolverine finally arrives at the scene, others begin to shoot at him, allowing Mystique to escape. When he finds her, Wolverine calls Mystique a coward, and goads her into a fight, but she escapes yet again. Later on Wolverine tracks Mystique into the desert, and she is naked to show Wolverine that she is not a coward nor is she ashamed of herself. Wolverine is shot and stabbed while Mystique is stabbed with his claws multiple times. She crawls away until Wolverine heals and awakens only to find her yet again. She tells him to just kill her but he sees that she is bleeding to death and throws her a gun. Mystique screams at Logan as he leaves her in the desert with the pistol. Manifest Destiny It is later discovered that Mystique survived that day and has been in the form of Iceman's ex-girlfriend, Opal Tanaka, having met Bobby at a party. Recently, Bobby had been experiencing difficulties with his powers. Hank advises Bobby that the problem with his powers could very well be due to the toxin Mystique slipped him, but he would need to run tests in San Fransisco to be sure. He sends the X-Jet by remote and 'Opal' insists on coming with him. Soon after, the bomb she slipped onto the plane explodes, creating a hole in the side of the jet. She reverts back to her true form before kicking him out of the jet and to the snowy covered mountains they were flying over. Throughout the next few days Mystique repeatedly attacks him and nearly kills him; but never finishing him off. She injects him directly with another toxin, refusing to let hospital workers help him, and forcing him to cure himself with his malfunctioning powers. She is later found waiting on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, with a pressure switch detonator in her hand to the bomb she has planted. Bobby tells her that he thinks she was lying earlier about not loving him.She starts to cry and demands he stop, but he just pushes harder. With her hurt, angry, and sad she is distracted enough to let Bobby freeze her hand while still holding the detonator. She uses her frozen fists to knock Bobby down and tells him, she will come to see him again. She jumps off the top of the bridge, the full seven-hundred feet; and into the San Francisco Bay. Bobby is sure she is alive and realizes he owes her thanks. Utopia After birth control policies are proposed for mutants in order to regulate their numbers, Norman Osborn organizes his own mutant peace-keeping team: The Dark X-Men. This is something Professor Xavier publicly accepts, but this is actually Mystique under Osborn's influence masquerading as Xavier. While the real Charles Xavier is being held captive and tortured in HAMMER's base. To keep her compliant, Osborn has her injected with nano technology which will allegedly detonate and kill her if she does not conform to his whims. Rather than be used as a field agent with the Dark X-Men team, Mystique is sent out to perform PR tasks, in the guise of Charles Xavier, such as giving interviews on talk shows or interacting with other media outlets. The plan is to have a well-known advocate of human-mutant coexistence denounce Cyclops and his actions.After the betrayal of Emma Frost, Namor, Cloak, and Dagger, Mystique remains behind, still infected with nanites, with the left overs of the Dark X-Men. Wolverine Mystique resurfaced as an ally of Daken, working on a plot with a villain known as the Red Right Hand to send Wolverine's soul to hell and leave his possessed body to maim and kill those that are important to him on earth. Severing her allegiance with Daken, Mystique intercepts an attempt on Logan's current girlfriend Melita's life and drives away with her on a motorcycle. En route to the site where Logan was first banished to hell, Melita bickers with Mystique and threatens to call the X-men, she then attempts to call Logan's friend Uilop only to witness her death by a possessed Logan on the other end of the line. Mystique then explains that she even played a hand in sending him to hell but claims she simply can't go through with it. The Ghost Riders and Hellstorm then aid Melita and Mystique in saving Logan's soul from hell. Mystique leaves during the ritual and once back to normal, Logan comes after her for having a hand in his possession. The Red Right Hand also sends Lord Deathstrike to kill Mystique for her betrayal. Mystique is shot by an exploding sniper round by Lord Deathstrike who chases after her. It is Wolverine who ultimately kills Mystique. Raven's body is auctioned off and sold to the Hand. Since then, she has resurfaced as the leader of a new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. With this iteration--consisting of Sabretooth and Lady Mastermind-Mystique is attempting to raise enough funds to buy the island nation of Madripoor, an island owned by Viper. Gallery Rogue03.jpg mystiguexmenadventuresv-17067.jpg 641009-mystique.jpg 4302004-raven darkholme (earth-1013).jpg 3092111-xmen43102.jpg 2703153-anxmen2012007 covs.jpg 1021176-prv3760 pg5.jpg 297744-70127-mystique.jpg 297745-139884-mystique.jpg 96930-70004-joseph-michael-linsn.jpg Mystique-women-of-the-x-20675362-661-1208.jpg 109878-88908-mystique.jpg mystique_and_ms__marvel_by_robomonkey147-d6ua9n8.jpg 1108937-mystique.jpg 1108034-mystique 01.jpg Mystique-Raven-Darkholme-x-men-comics-26615526-169-230.jpg Mystique59.jpg 1711846-daken 2 legion cps 026 649x1023-4.jpg mystique_x_men_tas_by_kiss_lamia_lilith-d5lelcc.jpg|By Lilith th-25.jpeg|By Carlos 1225716-mystique_super.jpg mystique__infiltration_by_pyroglyphics1-d5n80bu.jpg In other media Television *Mystique is a recurring character in the 1990s X-Men ''animated series. *Mystique plays a prominent role in ''X-Men Evolution. Mystique has extraordinary impulsive issues, which leads her to get defeated and beaten extremely easily by others. She also has a degree of superiority complex, as she always feels the need to be in control of others, even when there are those around her with greater authority. The show's incarnation of Mystique is much less capable in a fight than any other incarnations. She appears to be the leader of the Brotherhood, but is actually subordinate to Magneto, who is implied to torment her whenever she disobeys him. In season one, she was a faux action girl that was chronically knocked out or incapacitated whenever she got into a real fight, and had to rely on either having other mutants fight for her or using her shapeshifting ability and trickery to manipulate others. She is often knocked unconscious by other women and becomes obsessed with the ones that do so. *In the first season, Mystique was often used as fanservice and wore a costume similar to her comics version which was a sleeveless white dress with a high neck over a dark blue bodysuit, thigh-high white boots, and white gloves along with the signature skull belt. When she came back in the second season, her uniform was now a black leather two-piece Fanservice Pack that shows off extreme midriff, plenty of leg and lacking sleeves. Video games * Mystique is a playable character in this fighting game series from THQ, showing up in X-Men: Mutant Academy, X-Men: Mutant Academy 2, and X-Men: Next Dimension. Gallery S1E1 - "Strategy X" Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 11.04.19 PM.png|''Cleaning up her office after throwing a hissy fit at Toad'' Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 11.05.45 PM.png|''Backing away to the table'' Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 11.05.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 11.06.18 PM.png|''When Magneto appears...'' Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 11.07.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 11.07.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 11.07.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 11.07.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 11.08.00 PM.png|''Attacked by paper clips. Runs away.'' S1E3 - "Rogue Recruit"'' vlcsnap-2018-07-31-18h01m43s730.png|'''''Haven't finished transforming those legs vlcsnap-2018-07-31-18h01m45s388.png|''Assuring Magneto she will recruit Rogue'' vlcsnap-2018-07-31-18h01m56s342.png|''Magneto likes to flirt this way'' S1E7 - "Turn of the Rogue"'' Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 10.51.15 PM.png|'''''Scott didn't know that the principal dressed this risque Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 10.51.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 10.51.51 PM.png|''Rogue is admiring the view'' Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 10.52.15 PM.png|''"You X-Men are nothing but puppets for Charles Xavier, and I am a sharp blade cutting your strings just so I can watch - You - Fall!"'' Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 10.52.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 10.53.21 PM.png|''Don't mind me Rogue'' Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 10.53.53 PM.png|''Rogue: "No more lies!"'' Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 10.54.41 PM.png|''Don't taze me Rogue'' Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 10.55.37 PM.png|''Passing out'' Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 10.55.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 10.56.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 10.56.42 PM.png|''Waking up and trying to kill Rogue and Scott again'' Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 10.57.52 PM.png|''Bit too chilly to be baring your thighs like that in the snow'' S1E9 - "Survival of the Fittest"' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-15h53m45s807.png|'''Getting a closer look at Juggernaut vlcsnap-2018-08-01-15h58m18s905.png|''Pushing the right buttons to release him'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-15h58m33s886.png|''Performing a catwalk for Juggernaut'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-15h59m22s196.png|''"Who was it that put you here?"'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-15h59m33s446.png|''A smug finger to the chin'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-16h04m03s777.png|''"I leave Xavier in your capable hands"'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-16h06m27s223.png|''A little taken aback at the size of his pectorals'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-16h06m59s965.png|''Admiring her handiwork'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-16h07m27s052.png|''"Now come. My jet's waiting."'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-16h08m33s856.png|''Surely Juggernaut will join her'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-16h08m36s837.png|''She hadn't expected him to be this rough and forward'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-16h08m42s134.png|''Losing her balance on the catwalk'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-16h09m06s722.png|''A chestful of ground'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-16h09m11s060.png|''Not the face'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-16h09m18s382.png|'The chest pain' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-16h09m22s698.png|''Mystique thinks she can still save herself from the abyss as Juggernaut walks by'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-16h09m28s059.png|''A last ditch attempt with the hand and heel'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-16h10m33s565.png|''Juggernaut: "No one tells the Juggernaut what to do." Mystique. "Charming." She's crawled back up after that rejection.'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-23h21m03s229.png|''Surveying the mess and smiling'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-23h25m03s690.png|''Bending over to pick up the smashed system of Cerebro'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-23h28m20s069.png|''Angry at her new boyfriend'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-23h28m27s735.png|''"You lout! You broke Cerebro!"'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-23h31m00s435.png|''Angry at being forgotten so quickly after that intimate moment on the catwalk'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-23h31m20s598.png|''This time she's being pushed directly'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-23h32m47s060.png|''Juggernaut has got very good aim. Right into the lap of Xavier'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-23h35m03s565.png|''Backing away and shooting Xavier a dirty look'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-23h38m49s804.png|'Mystique is slightly disappointed that Juggernaut would have rather groped Xavier but he is defeated' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-23h40m51s753.png|''"Let's leave before we're invited to a slumber party."'' S1E12 -'' ''"The Cauldron Part 1" Mystique chooses to fight Storm with a series of acrobatic manouveres but gets electrocuted by lightning bolts, knocked down a flight of stairs, blown across a room by a powerful wind, and blinded by thick fog. Mystique is gaping like a scared little girl as she sees Storm running at her from ten feet away with a very visible closed fist and does nothing. Not only is there is a lot of tackling, embracing, and other forms of intimate contact between the two, but the fight is accompanied by large amounts of rough grunting and panting, and when Storm finally knocks Mystique unconscious, they both audibly climax at the same time. In the fight, Storm effectively not only punishes Mystique for all her mischief and trickery in the entire first season, but forever secures her dominance over Mystique and mentally scars the vamp for life by unleashing all her African might in one big punch to her smarmy blue-skinned face. vlcsnap-2018-08-02-00h56m30s123.png|''Looking a litte awkward after morphing from a cat'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h05m10s567.png|''Storm notices her'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h05m16s781.png|''Not what she had in mind when she snuck up on Storm'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h05m32s115.png|''Mystique will out acrobat Storm'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h07m43s575.png|''Electrocuted'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h10m25s390.png|''Crane pose except her heels are stuck'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h10m54s387.png|''They both destroyed the house'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h11m16s060.png|''Blown away'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h12m03s318.png|''Storm trying to give Mystique an upskirt'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h17m24s506.png|''One leg in the air. It's Alice from Home Alone all over again.'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h18m05s910.png|''Alice got a plank to the back. Mystique gets...'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h18m36s823.png|''Storm...Mystique is on top'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h18m41s225.png|''Combat sex'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h18m51s003.png|''Getting kneed in the crotch'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h19m01s130.png|''Storm doesn't like being on the bottom'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h19m06s952.png|''Consider this a divorce'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h19m31s409.png|''"Give up Windrider. I shouldn't have to even prove myself to him."'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h21m10s254.png|''Mystique probably needs an attitude readjustment'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h21m23s357.png|''And a memory check up. She's unproven at this point.'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h22m15s925.png|''Storm dodges her kick.'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h22m45s251.png|''"I don't know why you've chosen to attack me. You're trespassing on my home." - Storm'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h24m22s529.png|Punched in the face.' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h25m22s441.png|KO. Storm > Mystique. Proven'' S1E13 - "The Cauldron Part 2" '' vlcsnap-2018-08-03-21h26m24s375.png|Mystique attempting to impose herself as a leader of the 'inferior group' vlcsnap-2018-08-03-21h29m27s603.png|Shouldered by Wolverine' vlcsnap-2018-08-03-21h31m47s160.png|At least Toad will listen to her'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h47m42s675.png|''That look when your girlfriend is mad at you'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h50m55s268.png|''Doing her fancy aerobics again'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h52m19s443.png vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h54m55s464.png|''Saved from getting a rod to the face by Toad'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h55m25s870.png|''Chasing after Magneto'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h55m54s798.png|''Magneto didn't like what he was seeing that day'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-01h56m21s221.png|''Knocked into CERNs particle collider by a television set. She dresses more provacatively as a result.'' '' ''SE305- "Blind Alley"'' Following the events of '''The Cauldron Part 2,' ''Mystique changed her wardrobe from her classic comic look to a leather top that revealed more midriff and skin. She was locked in Area 51 after Cyclops closed the hatch door on her. Mystique did not take to being experimented on very well and wanted to take revenge on Cyclops the first moment she escaped. Disguised as his brother, she drugs him and takes him to Mexico. She wants to drug him again but he knocks the capsule from her hands. Irritated, she kicks a blind Cyclops into a warehouse. They fight and Mystique has the upper hand until she throws Cyclops. He accidentally blasts the floorboards and both of them fall onto the floor below. Mystique rises first and kicks Cyclops, causing him to blast the flourescent lighting. With the lights out, he evens the odds and Mystique is shown taking her frustration out on some chains she bumps into. Unable to see, she finds the only source of light from the chasm that Cyclops originally blasted. She stands in the light while Cyclops teases, runs around, and ultimately touches her on the back. Kicking and punching the air, Mystique grunts loudly as Cyclops swipes her legs with a kick and she falls. She gropes blindly in the dark and finds his arm, only for him to grapple her and kick her into a box. Changing into Jean Grey, she walks to Cyclops and coos, "Mystique is gone." Sensing something amiss, Cyclops accurately blasts her. Furious, Mystique runs and leaps at him only to be suddenly pulled back upwards into midair. Jean Grey arrives and telekinetically slams Mystique into walls. Sliding down a wall and defeated once more, Mystique teases, "How sweet. Girlfriend to the rescue." The remark only strengthens Jean's resolve and she replies, "You got that right lady!" before telekinetically pulling a surprised Mystique towards her only to send Mystique hurling to another wall. Mystique tries to resist the psychic energy only for Jean Grey to send another wave, effectively knocking the vixen through the wall and leaving her knocked out with her legs dangling over the edge. BA1.png|Bound in Area 51' Day of Recovery.png|Flashback: Cyclops won't let her escape so she is caught'' BA3.png|''Shooting her captor an angry look. Not happy about being probed.'' BA2.png|''Escape. Smoke bombing Cyclops and leaving him in Mexico'' BA4.png|''Savoring the moment and her enlarged chest.'' vlcsnap-2018-08-04-01h57m33s658.png|''Coincidentally running into Cyclops again in Mexico'' vlcsnap-2018-08-04-01h58m33s923.png|''Tailing Cyclops'' BA5.png|''Cyclops wants to take things slow'' BA6.png|''He wants to start with fondling first'' BA7.png|''Her ex boyfriend's was that big'' BA8.png|''Taunting Cyclops about his size'' BA9.png|''Cyclops tells her that she's wrong'' BA11.png|''Mystique hesitates. Perhaps she's underestimated his size'' BA15.png|''Cyclops ejects and shows her how strong he can be'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-04-02h09m17s210.png|''Mystique wanted to kick him for showing off but Cyclops dodged'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-04-02h08m49s527.png|''She's angry and thinks that Cyclops is only interested in this region of her body'' BA12.png|''She tells him to look up'' BA13.png|''Brief look of satisfaction as she kicks Cyclops into a warehouse'' BA14.png|''Somewhere nice and private'' BA16.png|''Showing off her toned legs'' BA17.png|''Twerking. He ain't seen nothin' yet.'' BA18.png|''She's got legs'' BA19.png|''Still upset Cyclops isn't taking her seriously'' BA20.png|''Blocked by a blind Cyclops. He assures her he likes her midriff and legs'' BA21.png|''Furious that he did not compliment her derrerie'' BA22.png|''Pulling Cyclops closer'' BA23.png|''Finishing move'' BA25.png|''The Stacy Kiebler of the Brotherhood. So close yet so far.'' BA28.png|''Ground disappears'' BA29.png|''She had no idea it would drag this long'' BA30.png|''Angry that she left her padding at home'' BA31.png|''The sorest mutant bottom'' BA33.png|''Kick'' BA34.png|''In the dark'' BA35.png|''Bump'' BA38.png|''She's had a fear of chains and paper clips since Magneto'' BA39.png|''Noticing the light'' BA40.png|''Announcing to Cyclops where her position is'' BA41.png|''Groped. Cyclops knew that it was from behind.'' BA44.png|''Mystique is shocked that even Cyclops knew her fave position. She groans in response.'' BA45.png|''Swiped by Cyclops. She groans again.'' BA47.png|''Final groan before she falls. Cyclops gives her a brief taste'' BB1.png|''Chasing after Cyclops. Angry that she's been revealed as a pseudo dominant.'' BB2.png|''Cyclops easily manhandles her'' BB3.png|''Cowardice on display. Closing her eyes like a little girl'' BB5.png|''Similar position to Storm. It's deja vu.'' BB6.png|''Cyclops shatteres her backside'' BB7.png|''Collapsing.'' BB8.png|''Blasted in the guise of Jean Grey. Wondering if Cyclops would pummel his other lady'' BC1.png|''Striking an alluring pose. Satisfied that Jean Grey isn't that beautiful to threaten her'' BC2.png|''She's hungry for Cyclops. More than ever.'' BC3.png|''Mystique and her missionary statement'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-10-22h46m47s482.png|''Trying to grope Cyclops'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-10-22h48m25s076.png|''Unfortunately, he's taken. By another redhead.'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-10-22h50m16s810.png|''Jean's not happy that Mystique spent so much time with Cyclops'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-10-22h50m36s575.png|''Reddening that hurting bum'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-10-22h51m30s242.png|''Slides down to her knees'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-10-22h52m47s222.png|''Mystique: "How sweet. Girlfriend to the rescue."'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-10-22h53m32s632.png|''Shocked that a)Jean Grey is controlling her body.b) She's being dominated in another catfight c) Cyclops isn't intefering. Jean Grey: "You got that right lady!"'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-10-22h53m48s563.png|''Gasp of fear'' vlcsnap-2018-08-10-22h55m04s347.png|''Furiously trying to figure out how Jean Grey is superior to her while being thrown'' vlcsnap-2018-08-10-22h55m38s255.png|''Even more furious that her bottom is about to be spanked by the wall again'' vlcsnap-2018-08-10-22h55m53s576.png|''Getting slammed next to a bucket and mop'' vlcsnap-2018-08-10-22h56m13s562.png|''Using all her energy to resist Jean Grey. Results in Mystique twerking on the wall'' vlcsnap-2018-08-10-22h58m44s427.png|''Jean Grey sends a psi beam. Mystique concedes that Jean Grey is a beast in bed.'' vlcsnap-2018-08-10-23h00m12s197.png|''Legs up in the air. She hasn't been handled like that since...'' vlcsnap-2018-08-10-23h00m30s008.png|''Rogue...since...Juggernaut...since Storm...since Magneto...since Cyclops...she groans audibly and is knocked out'' Category:1970s Category:Assassin Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bisexual Category:Bottomless Category:Cape Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Cult Member Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Low Cut Top Category:Mother Category:Open Side Dress Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pistol Category:Redhead Category:Sex Category:Skull Clothing Category:Terrorist Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Vengeful Category:Villain's Lover Category:Nazi Category:Master of Disguise Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Back from the Dead Category:Nude Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Boss Category:Knocked Out Category:Humiliated Category:The Vamp Category:Catfight Category:Spy Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Comical Defeat Category:Video Game Villainess